Of Underwear and Pranks
by threatmantic
Summary: Koko pulls one of the greatest pranks on Sumire. Maybe he went a little too far?


Hey everyone! I'm posting another oneshot and I am sorry I haven't updated my other stories, but please enjoy.

**Paring: **KokoxSumire

**Summary: **Koko pulls one of the greatest on Sumire. Maybe he went just a little too far?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Gakuen Alice, or the underwear.

* * *

"Come back here Koko," An angry green haired girl yelled chasing the mind reader. Koko gulped. He had really done it this time. Permy's curls had almost straightened because she was fuming with anger. He had tried to stop her by throwing underwear at her, but it didn't stall her one bit. That's when he knew he had lost.

"I am sorry Perms! I will do anything to fix this!" Koko pleaded on his knees, letting Sumire catch up to him.

Sumire glared as she punched him, "It is too late to say sorry."

You all must be confused on what everyone's favorite mind reader has done. Well let us go back to homeroom period.

_Flashback_

_"Hey everyone! Guess what!" Koko said standing on the teacher's table. Like normal, Narumi had left the class to the sub cowering in the corner. _

_After Koko had said that, everyone had looked at him awaiting the surprise he was going to announce._

_"Permy has a pair of underwear for every boy in this grade. She even has one for Tono, Tsubasa and Youchi!" Koko yelled as loud as he good. He smirked to him self. Sumire was absent today, so she would not know about this until tomorrow. _

_All the boys' faces flushed, except Natsume's, as Koko began to show every pair. Natsume's pair had fire and little black cats around the top and a picture of Natsume towards the bottom. Ruka's had rabbits and carrots circling the top and at the bottom a picture of him with a bow in his hair. This resulted in an even redder animal lover. Yuu's were covered in pencils and purple dust, and like the others a picture of him. Skateboards, planes and Kitsume's face covered another. And on Koko's, 'I LOVE YOU' was written across the top with a picture of Koko surfacing the bottom with a caption of, "My Favorite Mind Reader." And the rest of the boys were similar to the others._

_Most of the class was awestruck, until, Mikan finally spoke up, "Koko, how often does she wear these?" _

_The sandy hair boy, once again, smirked, "Well she wears mine the most, Natsume's second, Ruka's third, Kitsume's fourth, Yuu's fifth, and I am not sure how frequent she wears the other boys." _

_Natsume wanted to barf. How gross can one girl be? Having underwear for the most popular boys in school is just plain creepy. However, he kept his poker face, acting as if he was not even listening. _

_"Sorry I am late!" A girl said as she pushed the door open, "I had to help out Narumi-sensei!" All heads turned to Sumire._

_"IT'S HER!" One of the unnamed boys in the class shouted. Sumire glanced at the boy whom had just yelled and stared at him as she tried to remember who he was. When she couldn't figure it out, she turned her head to the teacher's desk only to realize Koko resting on the desk residing in the front of the room._

_"Koko, why are you lying on underwear?" Sumire asked looking bamboozled at the prankster in front of the room. _

_Kitsume shouted, "There your underpants Permy!" _

_Sumire eyebrows furrowed, "What? Those are not mine!"_

_Koko snickered at the scene. He had really gotten Sumire this time. "Oh Perms, stop denying the fact that these are yours," Koko said taking the pair of underwear with his face on it._

_Sumire's face flushed beet red as she screamed, "Koko, those are not mine! I don't love you and you are certainly not my favorite mind reader!"_

_"Oh Permy, no need to deny the truth!" Koko pranced around the room giving each guy their pair of underwear._

_"Sumire-chan, this is kind of disgusting. I knew you were obsessed with Natsume, but this is too much!" Mikan examined the pair of underwear given to her seat partner. _

_"MIKAN, THOSE ARENT MINE! PLEASE BELIEVE ME! I DON'T LOVE NATSUME ANYMORE!" Sumire yelled._

_"Yeah Mikan, she loves me!" Koko gave them a goofy grin. _

_Pulling Koko away from the group of students, Sumire began, "Koko! Did you do make these?"_

_"Catch me if you can?" Koko ran as he dashed out of the classroom and away from, what he called the perm devil!_

_End of Flashback_

And that is how we got to where we are right now.

"Koko, I am so not done with you yet!"Sumire screamed again.

Koko began pleading his defense, "Permy, please it's not my fault!"

"Than whose is it?" Sumire questioned raising her eyebrow.

"The muffin man?" Koko said skeptically.

"No!" Sumire rolled her eyes, "Ir's not the muffin man's fault you made that underwear!"

"So, it's your love for me than, right?" Koko asked smiling.

Sumire kicked him in the nuts, "Go die." Koko fell to the ground, wincing in pain.

"You're just jealous I made that underwear before you could," Koko grinned leading to a black eye, and bruises everywhere. Koko should really learn when to stop. But hey, maybe in a few years she might actually own the Koko underwear.

* * *

Thanks for reading! I know it's pretty stupid, but I started thinking what if Sumire really had that underwear. That would be beyond creepy. I don't now what I would think. Thanks for reading. I hope you liked it.


End file.
